


FP's Fun

by GracieHoltzbertTrash715



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieHoltzbertTrash715/pseuds/GracieHoltzbertTrash715
Summary: Falice-AU: This is my own little take on the Stephen King novel and 2017 movie, “Gerald’s Game” using two of my favorite Riverdale characters. Warning: POSSIBLE major character death/Molestation. I DO NOT OWN GERALD’S GAME OR RIVERDALE!





	1. Chapter 1

The wind in the trees, the green of the grass and the leaves, the blue of the sky. They needed this. It could save everything. No matter how hard they tried, their marriage was on the cusp of an implosion and a get-away weekend in the hills at their private cabin could save it. At least...they hoped. He hoped. She...maybe not so much. He could no longer tell these days. Alice seemed so unsure of everything the past few years and the past few months had only gotten worse. FP could not read her anymore. His wife used to be an open book. They would tell each other everything. Or so they thought.

It was that day. That one horrific day that changed the way Alice felt about her husband. Mrs. Smith-Jones came home from work at the local newspaper only to find her husband with another woman. Younger. More flexible, from what Alice could tell before she ran out of there, yelling every curse word she knew...and some she didn’t know she knew. FP never forgave himself. Even after weeks and weeks of emotionally heartwrenching therapy, the couple couldn’t find ways to be in bed with each other again. She always pictured him and her and he always pictured that look of devastation on his soul mate’s face when she saw his mistake.

To this day, he still wondered what it was that had urged him to cheat. Alice Helen Smith-Jones, was the most gorgeous girl in school. In the whole damn town and he got her. He treasured her. Not only was she the most gorgeous, but she was the most special. She was badass in a tender kind of way that he had never heard of nor seen before. She was cold, but had a warm heart. Something he loved to know as the ONLY one to know. She always refused to show her warm side, but with Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr….her kind heart would slip through. They were everyone’s dream. The power couple in high school and in college. From the moment they first laid eyes on each other, they knew….this would be the person they died with.

But young Penny Peabody ruined that, if only for a brief moment for FP….it ruined it forever for Alice. He felt her slipping away from him and something, he did not know what, had triggered her into a state of depression. She stopped smiling and even quit telling people insulting jokes, which was usually her favorite pass-time. FP noticed her change and when he begged and pleaded for her to tell him what was bothering her, she shut down. He even went so far as to make a romantic candlelit dinner for her in the hopes that she would soften up a bit and tell him her inner battle. She wouldn’t budge. That’s when she stopped letting him touch her. That’s when he turned into, what she would call, ‘a horny bastard who only needed one stick’ to feel satisfied again. And that’s when Penny came into the picture.

“Hey, honey. Could you roll your window up, please?” Alice asked kindly with a fake smile. “My hair is all over the place.”

“Maybe you should’ve put it up.” FP responded from the driver’s seat.

“Just put the goddamn window up, FP.” Alice demanded and he obeyed.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He sadly smiled at her. “I was just kidding.”

Alice felt ashamed for snapping at him and she sighed, grabbing ahold of his hand and kissing it before setting it down between them. FP looked into her, once loving, blue eyes and he drowned for a moment in them. With a flutter in his heart, he looked down at their intertwined fingers before slowly letting go of her hand. He moved his own up to the spaghetti-strap of her sundress on her shoulder. While attempting to maintain focus on the road, he slid the strap down and off her shoulder, leaving it bare for a moment before she quickly returned it to where it belonged. She awkwardly cleared her throat, unaware of how she’d get through this “romantic” weekend with him.

“This vacation will be good for us, Ace.” He subconsciously promised himself.

Alice sent him a pained smile before looking out the passenger side window again and for the rest of the ride, they drove on in silence.

They finally reached the cabin in the hills of one of the most beautiful mountain sceneries of the state. They looked around at the trees that surrounded them, secluding them from the outside world. FP turned off the car’s engine and unbuckled his seat belt. He put his hand on the door knob to get out but he stopped when he felt Alice’s gentle touch on his forearm beside him. “Hey.” She spoke quietly and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

“What?” He finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Alice felt a jump in her stomach and she quickly blinked with a shake of her head. “Nothing. Nothing.” She sighed, unbuckling her own seatbelt and reaching for the door handle as well.

“Wait, wait!” FP stopped her. “Hold on.” He quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side, opening the door for her like he used to, not a year ago.

They finally made it onto the porch when they heard one of nature’s most vibrant sounds. They both looked out into the trees, listening to the coyote howl as it was soon joined by another. Holding their bags, they both sighed and turned back to face the cabin’s front door. FP set down his suitcase, searching for the cabin’s key on his keyring. When he finally got the one he needed, he attempted to open the screen door with a struggle. “Ugh! This stupid thing is still broken!” He grunted, pulling and tugging at the handle. “I should fix it tonight.”

“Mmmm, good idea.” Alice replied behind him with a hint of an attitude in her tone. “I’ve only been telling you that for years.”

“Not now, Alice.” FP grunted once more and he was finally successful in pulling it open. “Whew!” He laughed at himself. “Got it!” He unlocked the deadbolt and pushed the heavy wooden door open as well. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he moved aside to let Alice in before him. “It is hot today!” He complained as she stepped in. “I think I’m gonna leave the screen door open until I fix it.” He chuckled. “Don’t wanna be locked in here all weekend. And since the air conditioner hasn’t been on in here, I’m gonna leave this one open too.”

“FP.” Alice looked back at him with a scolding look.

“Just for a little bit, until it cools down in here.” He received an eye roll from his edgy wife before she turned and headed back for the bedroom. With a sigh, he set his bag down and went over to the air conditioner to turn it on.

* * *

 

**A/N: Hey, guys! There’s chapter one! I really hope you’re enjoying it so far. Things are gonna get really intense next chapter. If you’ve seen or read “Gerald’s Game” then you know what I’m talking about. Only, this story is gonna have some different elements to it based on my own imagination. If you haven’t already noticed my creative liberties in chapter one. Haha Anyway….leave me some reviews down below! I hope you prepare yourself for what’s to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stood in the master bedroom’s bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She studied every inch of her face, telling herself that it was not her fault they were here. It was not her fault that she had let her past faults ruin what she had with the love of her life. It was not her fault. It wasn’t. Was it? She sighed, pulling at the straps of her sundress and letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She heard a voice in her head, a voice that caused her body to shake while she slowly removed her bra and underwear. Even alone in the bathroom, she felt the need to cover her breasts with the intense paranoia that someone unwanted was watching her. They didn’t check. They forgot to check like they always did. Usually when they came to the cabin, they’d search every room for intruders before they’d settle in and this time, both of their heads were somewhere else and they had completely forgotten. Why did Alice have that feeling? Why did she feel that someone were watching her?

She looked in the mirror at her naked self, hating the female body and hating that she had one before she looked at the closed shower curtain in the mirror behind her. Why was it closed? Why did it-She gasped, quickly turning around to look at it when she swore she saw the curtain slightly move. “Hello?” She asked with a crack in her voice. She let her bare back touch the sink behind her as she hugged herself, covering her chest. Goosebumps grew upon her skin as she let her mind wander to an abyss of terror. “Hello.” She said once more, feeling her heart begin to pound harder and harder.

BAM! She jumped almost a foot in the air, turning to look at the bathroom door. “Alice?” She heard FP’s voice through it and she sighed as her eyes closed. “You in there?”

“FP.” She said with panic in her tone. Mr. Jones opened the door, seeing her in her terrified state. “I think someone’s in here.” She whispered. “Watching me.”

“What?” He giggled.

“I’m serious. In the shower.” She continued to cover herself as his smile faded and he turned to look at the shower.

One step forward. Two steps forward. Slow as a snake about to attack its prey, FP made his way to the other side of the bathroom. He slowly raised his hand up to the dark green curtain, grabbing ahold of it. He looked back at Alice, still standing there with horrified anticipation. Her scared eyes sent a chill up and down his spine and he prepared himself for anything, feeling the beat of his heart skip when he turned to look at the shower once more. He had a bad feeling about something. A hunch of devastation and destruction overcame him and he suddenly did not want to draw back that curtain anymore. But he had to. He knew he had to in order to make sure Alice was safe. His grip on the curtain tightened and he quickly opened it, revealing that they were alone. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with relief as they both audibly sighed together and relaxed a bit. “We’re fine.” He nervously chuckled, his heart still a bit uneasy. “We’re fine.”

“I heard something. I saw the curtain move.” Alice swore, still clutching her own shoulders to hide her naked breasts.

“Honey, maybe you were seeing things.” FP suggested.

“FP, I’m not...I wasn’t seeing things.” She almost snapped at him, but she caught herself.

He sighed, looking down at the floor beneath him with his hands on his hips before he heard another sound. His eyes looked up to her as his head stayed down. He heard it again. He lifted his head. “Hm.” He turned and saw the open window above the toilet. With a small chortle, he shook his head, walking over to it. “It was the wind.” He told her as he closed the window. “See? The wind blew the curtain and that’s what you heard.” He smiled, walking over to her and grabbing both of her biceps. “We’re fine.” He promised, pulling her toward him so he could kiss her on the forehead. “We’re all alone in these woods. We’ll be fine.” He reassured her, moving to kiss her on the lips.

Alice’s eyes slowly closed as she finally felt a bit safer with him near. She sighed, kissing him back for the first time in weeks. Suddenly she remembered that his hands were on her bare skin and she felt a knot in her stomach. Her eyes opened and she pulled away from him, halting the kiss. “I’m gonna take a shower and meet you in the bedroom.”

“I was gonna take one too.” He smirked. “Maybe we should take one together.” He suggested with a wink. “For old time’s sake.”

She didn’t know how to tell him no. She stood there for a long while, thinking up some excuse. “That’ll ruin the anticipation for later.” She lied, poking him on the nose before pushing him away. “Please get out so I can shower and then I’ll let you in when I’m done.”

With a disappointed sigh, he put his hands in the air and opened the door. “You know you-” He began as he looked back at her.

“What?” She asked, grabbing a towel to cover her bare body.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” FP shook his head, wanting to tell her that she’s changed, but he changed his mind instead and left the bathroom.

It was about 4:15 PM when FP finally hopped out of the shower himself and he lazily brushed his fingers through his wet hair before hopping into a pair of red plaid boxers. He looked at himself once in the mirror before leaning onto it with his head down. He shook it before looking up at himself once more and he he sighed, standing up straight and knocking on the inside of the bathroom door. “Alice?” He called out into the room for her. There was no answer. “Alice?” He called once more, this time a bit louder. Still...no answer. He knocked again. “Alice?” His heart began to ache for a moment as it stopped.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She finally replied, causing his heart to beat again.

With a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and the sight he saw caused his stomach to jump. There, on the bed, sat his wife, Alice Smith-Jones, in an off-pink, silky under slip he had never seen before. Her dirty blonde hair was half up-half down and sitting gracefully upon her visible shoulders. She sat with her right leg crossed over her left knee and she leaned her hands back on the bed. Her head was tilted slightly, just enough to come off as seductive and FP thought to himself how much he’d missed this. “I may have to turn the A.C. up a bit in here.” He chuckled.

Alice giggled before curling her finger, egging him on to join her on the bed. “Come here, Forsythe.” She said in a low, sultry voice.

He put up a finger. “Hold on.” Walking over to the far corner of the room, he knelt down, beginning to search in his bag for something.

“Whatcha got there, big guy?” She wondered, craning her neck to see around the bedroom door his bag was behind.

“Just something I borrowed from Tom.” He said as he continued to search.

“Tom Keller? The Sheriff?” Alice squinted with a chuckle.

“Uh huh!” FP found what he was looking for and he quickly stood and turned to face her again. “Whoa!” He put a hand on his head, shaking it and quickly blinking.

“What?” Alice’s smile vanished. “What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing.” FP dizzily shook his head again. “I think I just stood up too fast.” He giggled at himself before finally displaying what he retrieved from his bag.

“Handcuffs?” Alice raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” He suggested, heading toward the bed. “What? Are you scared?”

“No. Just a little concerned that’s all.” She laughed when he made it to the bed, smiling down at her as he stood beside it. “I didn’t realize I married a BDSMer.”

“I’m not so sure that’s a word.” FP laughed again, opening one of the pair of handcuffs he held. “Let me see your hand.”

She hesitantly reached out a hand as she nervously gulped, letting him clamp the cold shackle around her bad wrist. “Be careful. I’m not so sure it’s completely healed from surgery yet.” She warned.

“The doctor said you’re fine months ago.” He responded, opening the other pair.

“Sometimes I don’t trust him.”

“Just like you didn’t trust him back when you first fractured it and you refused to let him give you surgery?” He walked around the bed and placed the second pair of handcuffs onto the bedpost before returning to stand in front of her. “You went back to writing for the paper even when he told you to calm down on the typing and a few weeks later, where were you?”

Alice rolled her eyes as they both spoke at the same time. “In surgery.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. That’s why I’m saying….be careful.” She demanded as he gently held onto her bad hand.

“I’m always careful.” He kissed the back of it and stepped away from the bed. “Go on.” FP pointed toward the back of the bed, commanding her to move back toward the pillows and she hesitantly obeyed. He followed and placed the handcuffed wrist near the bedpost before cuffing it to it. He trailed kisses down her arm and up her shoulder to her neck before he reached over, taking her other hand in his own, pulling it to the other bedpost where he put the other cuff around her wrist, temporarily binding her to the bed. FP gave Alice one last kiss before he hopped off the bed.

“Where are you going?” She nervously asked him, her back already annoyed at the hardness of the headboard behind her.

“Relax.” He said with a reassuring smile. “I’m just putting the handcuff keys on my keyring so we don’t lose them.” He chuckled. “That wouldn’t be too fun, would it?”

Alice let out a fake giggle. “I’m not so sure this will be too fun.” She admitted.

“Come on.” FP said, making it back over to the bed as he crawled onto it, moving up to be face to face with her. “Just try.”

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Oh boy! Here we go! I hope you’re liking it so far. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading my stuff, you guys. It means a lot. Please please review. Love you all. MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice stared up at the ceiling as Mr. Jones nipped and sucked at her neck. She closed her eyes several times, attempting to feel what he felt, but she just couldn’t. Several images ran through her head as she bit her lower lip, feeling nothing but pain. Physically and emotionally. She hated how much power had been taken from her. How much strength had gone that day when she saw him-

“Alice?” FP snapped her out of her thoughts when he pulled his head away from her, looking down at his bound wife. “Are you not into this? Because if not, we can stop and just talk. I think we need that more than this right now.”

“No, no. I wanna keep trying.” She lied.

FP sat up, putting his legs over the side of the bed and Alice struggled to sit up with her arms outstretched at her sides like Jesus on The Cross. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” FP insisted as he refused to look at her. “You’ve been holding back from me for months and I don’t...I don’t get it. What? Is it something I did?”

Alice scoffed. “‘Is it something you did, FP?’” She repeated with ridicule. “Are you kidding me right now? Yes! It’s something you did. You stuck yourself inside that woman. My-”

“I’m not talking about that, Alice!” He screamed, snapping his head to look at her. “‘I’m talking about something you’ve been keeping from me since before that.”

“What are you even talking about, FP?” She asked, putting her legs in criss-cross applesauce formation.

He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, as if he were studying her before he looked away again. He shook his head as he spoke. “You used to have this light...this sparkle in your eyes.” FP felt tears welling up in his own while he continued. “A purity in your soul ever since we got together in high school. It left. It’s not there anymore. Even before Penny...it vanished.” He finally looked back at her and the look of pure hurt and shock lingered on her face. “What happened, Alice? What aren’t you telling me?”

“FP…” Her voice cracked, but she refused to give in as she swallowed hard, ignoring her own pain. She uncrossed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Come here.” She quietly asked of him. “Come here.” She repeated and he obeyed as she lay back down and he hovered over her. “I love you. I always have. You were the one who convinced me love at first sight was even possible. You made me believe in soulmates and in happily ever after. You always gave me that light...that sparkle. And believe me, it’s still there. I just...refuse to show it sometimes.”

“Why?” He asked, putting a hand on his left shoulder. “Why hide it?” He rubbed his arm. “Especially from me? I love you so much, Alice. You can tell me anything.”

“I…” She noticed his eyes struggling to stay open as he continuously rubbed his shoulder. “FP? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He forced out. “I think I just pulled a muscle trying to open the screen door.”

“FP.” Alice felt more than fear as she watched him grimace in pain above her. “FP!” She shouted, but no response and before she knew it, he fell. His immovable body, pinning her down more than the handcuffs attached to the bedposts. “FP?” She barely whispered, his head beside hers, his chest pressed against her own.

Unable to breathe, Alice attempted to move him off of her, squirming every which way as her broken sobs filled the air. A heart attack. That’s what it had to have been. Yes. He was dizzy earlier. The pain in his arm. It all made sense. Only it didn’t make sense. Why now? Why here? Why to them? They were supposed to die together. Old...in a nursing home or in a hospital. Or at night in their own beds. Not today, not like this. “Not like this.” She told herself, squirming again. “Get up!” She wheezed through tears. “FP!” She shouted again, though it wasn’t very loud as she could not breathe with all of his weight upon her. Soon, she had no strength left and she gave up, laying there, lifeless herself as she stare at the ceiling with her unresponsive husband weighing her down. She laid there and cried.

“FP?” She attempted to whisper again at 4:30 PM. “FP, it’s time to get up.” She choked out with a fake laugh. “You got me. Okay? It’s not funny anymore.” She kicked underneath him, attempting to roll him off of her once more. “Stop! Stop it! Stop!” She shouted out, her voice cracking with every word as more tears rolled down her temples. The claustrophobia soon became an active emotion and panic overtook her as she began to hyperventilate, needing more air in her lungs. She attempted to turn over as far as she could, praying that gravity would pull him off of her and eventually, it did. She quickly gasped, taking in as much oxygen as possible as she tried to catch her breath. FP’s immovable head lay on her left arm as his body lay...still...lifeless beside her.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked over at his wide open, haunting eyes looking at her. More tears filled hers as her vision blurred and she prayed this was a nightmare. “Wake up!” She shouted. “Wake up!” She sobbed. Her eyes fell to watch his chest, waiting for him to breathe, but nothing. She sobbed again, finally taking in a deep breath, finding all the strength she had within to scream. “Help! Somebody!?” She now wished for an intruder, but nothing. “Help!”

Finally able to sit up, she did, letting her husband’s head fall off her arm and onto the pillow beneath him. Suddenly, she heard it. His ringtone. That’s right! Their cellphones. But how would she get it? How could she pick it up? It was on the other side of the room inside his duffle bag. The ringing stopped and so did her breathing for a second as she wanted nothing more than to die. Wait! The bedposts. She looked up at them, high in the air, towering over her. If only she could stand! If only she could break them. She pulled with all of her might. The beautiful wood was too strong and Alice felt the terrible strain in her shoulders. She screamed as she attempted the next step….standing.

The silky sheets and the silk of her under slip made it almost impossible for her to move accordingly. By 5PM, she was almost squatting when the cannonball carved corbels on the bedposts prevented the handcuffs from going any further. The holes in the cuffs were not big enough to go up the bannisters anymore. She was stuck.

The devastation Alice felt weakened her and she gave up, falling back down to the bed and letting herself cry until she slept.

* * *

 

**A/N: Omg guys! This is getting fun and intense. Let me know what you think please? I love you, guys! MWAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

_“Alice? Hey, Alice? Hey! Alice in Wonderland! Guess what?! They’re almost here! Alice! Hey!”_

“Ah!” Alice yelped, opening her eyes from her dream. Her vision took a moment to adjust as she looked around the room, realizing it was real. She looked up at her handcuffed wrists, finally feeling the strain on them and she winced in pain. She looked at FP beside her and more tears fell as she knew this was her own personal Hell.

She looked around the silent room, wondering what time it must be. Looking out the windows, she guessed about 7:30PM as the sun was almost completely set. She heard the dripping of the water in the bathroom sink to her left and her mouth watered, feeling the extreme thirst and hunger. Her stomach growled and she looked down at it. “Hm.” She chuckled to herself. “Yeah. Me too.” Her tear stained eyes felt heavy as fatigue began to overcome her. The dryness in her mouth and throat caused her jaw to drop with frustration.

This was all her fault. Everything usually was. Their kids cut them out of their life because of her overprotective “Mama Bear” persona. Her fault. FP cheated on her with her cousin, Penny….Her fault. The newspaper she worked for was almost sued due to illegally received information. Also her fault. Well...her editor’s too, but mostly hers for digging so deep into criminal investigations for articles. Thank God FP was a successful lawyer who saved her ass in that court case. She was now in THIS mess...a new widow...all because she couldn’t satisfy her man. Her fault. Her darkest secret. The one she refused to tell anyone, including FP? Her. Fault.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the wind blowing outside the slightly opened windows. She sighed, feeling the breeze give her goosebumps as she began to shiver. Oh, right. The air conditioner is broken and gets too cold if on too long. Great! If she wouldn’t starve to death, she’d probably freeze to death. And she honestly couldn’t decide which one was worse. “In the past few hours, I’d never thought I’d say this, FP…” She chuckled. “But you’re a lucky bastard right now.” She shivered once more, hating that this was a real event in her life. Hating that THIS might be the way she left the world? She looked out the window, staring at the sun as it slowly went down and soon, she knew she’d barely be able to see save for the moonlight seeping through the windows.

Another hour had passed and Alice attempted many times to break free from the cuffs, but no luck. The color on her wrists was beginning to turn to a very bashful pink, almost to match her under slip and she felt lightheaded, longing for food and water.

Soon, she gasped, swearing she could hear something outside of the room. “Hel...Hello?” She called out. “Hello?” She called out again and what she swore were footprints, crept closer and closer. The sound grew louder and louder and she wondered if she were going crazy. Or was it that intruder she was praying for?

Soon, her question was answered as said ‘intruder’ became visible to her, stepping through the open bedroom door. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat increased, her body shook uncontrollably upon what she saw. “No.” She said to herself. A panic attack overtook her and she found it hard to breathe again. “Go away!” She shouted. “He’s just sleeping!” She kicked her foot at the coyote in the doorway as if to wave him off. “Shoo!” She yelled. It growled, taking a step forward. “Please?” She begged, sobbing again, asking God or anyone for mercy.

“Don’t worry.” A familiar voice spoke beside her. “He won’t attack until you die.”

“FP?” She looked beside her at, what should have been, his lifeless body. But he was fine. He spoke. He sat up. He rolled off the bed, walking around to her side to sit at her feet. “This doesn’t make sense. You died.”

“And you look like you did.” He said, looking back to her. “Your hair’s a mess. You’re a little pale. Your lips are turning kind of blue. And your makeup’s all over your face. Have you been crying, Alice? Over me?” He laughed. “Well...I guess you really do love me. I always thought that your cold, heartless person was just saying that to appease our marriage. But...I could never tell with you.” FP shrugged. “Eh...I didn’t care. I was too in love with you to really care how YOU felt. I asked you to marry me. You said yes. That was good enough for me.” He finally turned to look her in the eye. “To a point.”

“FP.” She began to say, but he interrupted her.

“Ah, ah. It’s my turn to talk now. You’ve done enough of that throughout our entire relationship. Well...except for when it mattered most. Like...that secret you’ve been keeping? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What was that about? Huh? You couldn’t trust me?” He chuckled. “Well? Can’t you trust me now?!” He raised his voice. “I’m only a dead corpse now! Tell me, Alice! What’s your secret?”

“What?” Alice, confused, looked to her left again and sure enough….there he was. Her dead husband. Still there, unmoved. She looked back to the other FP and he was gone. The coyote in the doorway growled once more and she looked to him, wanting nothing more than to throw something at him. “Go away!” She shouted with all her might once again. Soon, the coyote took a seat right on the floor in front of the door, watching her every second and licking his chops when he looked over to poor FP.

“Looks like he’s not going anywhere.” Another familiar voice rang out and this time, Alice felt even more confused as she recognized whose it was. “That’s right, Kujo. Get nice and comfortable, because Alice Smith will not die easily.” Alice turned her head to look at who she saw by the bathroom door. It was her. Another Alice. “Yupp. That’s right, Alice.” The other one said. “You’ve officially lost your mind.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope those of you who have read or seen “Gerald’s Game” are starting to pick up on the homages to it in this story. They’re kind of obvious. Haha Please keep leaving comments and reviews. I love you, guys! MWAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

“How is this happening to me?” The real Alice asked from the bed, her body growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

“How is what happening to you?” Fake Alice wondered, stepping closer to the bed on FP’s side. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the handcuffed woman. “The coyote? Or the fact that you lost your mind?” She laughed. “Because let’s be honest, you lost your mind a while ago...before you even came to the cabin. Before you even met FP to be quite honest.” She laughed again. “No, really though. Isn’t it obvious? You’re delirious. You’re starving, you’re under a lot of stress, you’re all alone here, and your dead husband is lying beside you as a coyote watches him, getting ready for dinner. Why WOULDN’T you lose your mind?”

“How did he get in here?” Alice’s voice cracked.

Fake Alice leaned over, resting her hands on her knees to look the real journalist in the face. “How do you think?” She gave her a moment. “Just think about it.”

“The...the...the door.” She realized.

“That’s right.” Fake Alice stood up tall again. “Your procrastinating husband never fixed the goddamn door, so you had to leave it open and now you’re about to become dog kibble because of it.” She shook her head, turning to walk into the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Hm! I look great!” She played with her golden locks for awhile before looking back to real Alice on the bed. “You on the other hand...could use a bit of a facial.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Alice laughed to herself. “If you’re gonna be here, you could at least be helpful! Don’t sit there degrading me and the way I look.”

“But isn’t that what we do, Alice?” The Fake one wondered, walking back into the bedroom, leaning a hand up against the bedpost as she continued. “We judge people all the time. It’s a part of our snarky attitude. We’re popular for it.” She said proudly. “No matter how much it hurts people’s feelings, we go right ahead and say shit we don’t really mean, because it makes us forget all the pain. It’s our way of punishing ourselves for what happened.”

“What happened?” The Fake FP suddenly appeared on Alice’s side of the bed.

“Nothing!” The real Alice demanded, glaring at Fake Alice. “You two need to get a grip and find a way to get me out of here.”

“Well...first of all, you’re putting yourself in danger by being that close to a dead body with a coyote sitting over there.” Fake FP pointed at his dead body beside her, then to the wild animal in the door, taking a nap.

“Well, yeah, if I could go somewhere else right now, I would, Genius. Thank you.” Alice sarcastically responded with a dramatic eye roll.

“He’s not saying that YOU need to relocate.” The Fake Alice raised an eyebrow and the moment real Alice blinked, they were both gone.

Mrs. Smith-Jones began to hyperventilate again as she realized what the Fake Ones meant. Her hallucinations were annoying and dreadful, but surprisingly helpful and she hated herself for what she had to do. She took a moment to cry as she sang to herself, feeling a torturous pain she’d never felt before. She sang a lullaby she used to sing for her babies to fall asleep as she continued to let her tears fall. “Goodnight my angel, now it’s time to dream. And dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby. Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.” When she sniffled and finished the song, she bent over as far as she could to kiss FP on the forehead and used the little strength she had left to kick his body off of the bed and onto the floor, as far from her as she could.

The coyote stood, tilting its head to the side for a moment before it made its way over to the corpse. “No! Hey!” Alice shouted at the beast while he found a good place to bite. “No!” Alice sobbed once more as the coyote took a bite of her husband and moved back over to the door. The remaining human gagged as more tears escaped her stinging, tired eyes.

“You did what you had to to survive, Alice.” The Fake Alice reappeared, this time sitting at the foot of the bed, criss-cross applesauce, mirroring the real Alice’s legs.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad.” Fake FP sat beside her, his face inches from her own. “As long as it saves you, that coyote can eat all of me.”

Alice let her head fall as she cried some more, shaking her head. “I don’t...I don’t think I can do this anymore.” She sharply inhaled, letting out a violent sob as she looked back up to them. “I can’t-can’t do thi-this anymore. I wanna d-die.”

“No!” Fake FP abruptly stood up from the bed. “You’re not giving up, Alice!” She shouted aggressively. “You’re not a quitter! You’ve never been! Come on, Ali!”

“Wh-what did you just call me?” The real Alice stopped crying for a moment. “No one calls me that. Not even you. Only one person in the world has ever called me Ali and that’s-”

“Alice…” The Fake Alice interrupted her. “Whatever you do, you need to stay awake. One snooze and there’s a chance that undomesticated dog over there makes you his breakfast. Stay awake.”

“How do I stay awake?” Her eyes began to droop with exhaustion.

“By talking to us.” Fake FP demanded.

Wh-What do we talk about?” She wondered, sniffling.

“Well, you could start with that secret you owe me.” Fake FP crossed his arms over his chest once more.

“That’s up to you, Alice. Don’t let him force you into anything.” Fake Alice crawled closer to her on the bed. “Just like you let him force you into these cuffs. Now look at where that got you. Men are constantly causing female problems by forcing them to do something they don’t wanna do, don’t they?”

“Hey!” Fake FP walked around the bed, closer to the bathroom. “I didn’t force her into those cuffs. She could have said no.”

“He’s right.” The real Alice nodded. “I could’ve said no.” Her voice squeaked as she felt tears resurfacing. “I SHOULD have said no.” She agonizingly shook her head, looking down.

“Alice, that wasn’t your fault.” Fake Alice replied, leaning in to get closer to her. “Okay? What happened at camp was NOT your fault.”

“Camp?” Fake FP wondered. “What camp? What is she talking about, Alice?”

“Nothing!” The real Alice snapped with her head still down, her disheveled hair covering her face. “She’s talking about no-nothing.” Her voice trailed off and her vision blurred as her eyes disobeyed her, beginning to shut.

“No, no! Alice!” Fake Alice shouted, snapping her fingers in front of her face. “Stay awake! Stay awake. Alice…” Her voice began to grow muffled and the real Alice’s hearing began to go as her eyes closed even more. “Stay awake.”

Everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay, guys. The next chapter is going to contain some REALLY heavy stuff. So if you don’t want to read anymore that’s fine with me. Just know that this is your TRIGGER WARNING for NEXT chapter. Thank you for sticking around as long as you did. Love you all. MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is one more TRIGGER WARNING if you can’t stomach this chapter, I totally totally understand. It’s going to get super emotional and controversial. So please, I beg of you, if you can’t handle underage molestation. Do NOT read this chapter. I will not go into detail, but I also don’t want anyone hurt by this fictional story, okay? Save yourself.**

 

* * *

 

 

_“Stay awake, Alice!” A young ten year old’s voice sounded._

_“It’s almost two in the morning.” Fourteen year old, Alice Smith, yawned on the sofa of her parents’ summer camp cabin living room._

_“I know! I know! But they’re almost here!” The young girl bounced on her big cousin._

_“Ouch! Penny!” Alice winced in pain. “That was unnecessary.” She grimaced, finally standing from the couch._

_“I’m so excited to see Anissa!” Young Penny Peabody jumped for joy at the anticipation of seeing her favorite cousin again after a full year. “Aren’t you excited to see Anissa?”_

_“Honestly...I’m just excited to meet their new dog.” Alice admitted, walking with her cousin to the front porch where the rest of their families stood. Penny was her father’s sister’s daughter. Anissa was her mother’s sister’s daughter and the two of them annoyed the living shit out of Alice. No one should be THAT hyper….EVER. Alice was always so grateful that she didn’t have siblings, because she knew they’d suck the life out of her the way Anissa and Penny always did. Every. Summer._

_“They’re here!” Penny screamed as the car began to pull into the driveway. She jumped up and down on the porch, anxious to run out to the car. But she didn’t, knowing her mother would have a cow seeing her run in front of a moving vehicle, so instead, she chose to grab ahold of Alice’s arm as she leaped into the air._

_“Calm down.” Alice said with sleepy eyes as she rubbed one, getting blinded by the headlights to the car._

_Her pregnant Aunt Catherine’s family filed out of the vehicle, some carrying their luggage and others running up to the porch with open arms for hugs. Alice was not awake enough yet for this and she took every embrace with the mood of a Debbie Downer. Being the oldest child present this weekend was going to be horrendous, she could already tell._

_That night, she attempted to go to bed right away, but her mother and father insisted that it would be rude to brush off her family’s arrival like that, so they forced her to stay downstairs for a little bit to talk about what was new in each other’s lives and her Aunt Diane brought up the embarrassing topic of how beautiful Alice had become in just a year. All the other adults agreed and she begged them to let her sleep._

_Finally, they allowed her to say goodnight to everyone and she headed up the stairs to hers and Penny’s room. The one thing she was grateful for about Anissa and Penny being in the same place, was that they always wanted to stay in the same room. So, gladly, tonight Alice had her room all to herself as Penny slept in Anissa’s room with her._

_When she finally made it to the bedroom, she quickly changed into her pajamas and hopped onto her bed with content. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for only a moment when her bedroom door was opened. She lifted her head to see her Uncle Vinny in the doorway._

_“Oh, hey. Sorry. Wrong room. Usually your Aunt Catherine and I stay in here.” He stood there with his bags in his hands._

_“Oh. Sorry. I can switch rooms if you want.” Alice sat up, putting her legs over the side of the bed._

_“No, no. Ali. That’s fine.” He winked and smiled at her and she weakly smiled back before he turned to leave. He changed his mind, stopping on his way out. “Hey, are you okay?” He wondered, turning to look at her again. “You seemed kinda short with everyone downstairs.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m just...having some issues at school, that’s all.” She admitted._

_“It’s not bullies, is it?” He joked at first, but when her sad eyes looked to him, he dropped his suitcases and shut the door, walking over to her bed to sit on it beside her. “Hey, you can tell me. I’ll go kick some butt if I have to.” He laughed._

_Alice chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s not horrible, I guess. I mean...other kids have it worse than me. I just wish...I don’t know what I wish.” She sighed. “It’s mainly these three girls...Mary, Hermione, and Penelope. They treat me like I’m trash just because we used to live on the Southside. I don’t know. Maybe I AM trash.”_

_“Hey, hey, hey.” Uncle Vinny reached up to push Alice’s hair out of her face and over her shoulder. He then proceeded to stroke her hair, causing her to straighten her posture and long to get away from him. But for some reason, she froze. And she stayed. “Ali….don’t talk like that. You’ll always be Vinny’s special girl. You are NOT trash. You hear me?”_

_Her heart began to pound faster the longer his eyes lingered on her. “I guess.” She choked out, feeling her body nervously shake._

_“You wanna know how special you are to me?” His hand gave her hair one last stroke and it fell to push the spaghetti strap of her pajama tank top down off her shoulder. “Diane is right….you truly are beautiful.”_

_“Uncle Vinny?” Her small voice cracked as his finger stroked her bare shoulder._

_“Shhh...It’s okay. You’re Catherine’s side of the family. It won’t be incest. Trust me. You’ll like it. And don’t tell anyone or else we’ll never get to see each other again. You may never get to see Anissa or Cody again. Maybe not even your Aunt Catherine.” When Alice’s fourteen year old terrified eyes looked up into his hungry ones, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. A kiss she’d never experienced before and a tear found its way down to her chin. “See you’re gonna be just fine, Ali.”_

_His voice rang out in her head, over and over again. “You’re gonna be just fine, Ali. You’re gonna be just fine, Ali.”_

Alice’s eyes shot open and her head perked up as she awoke from her horrible memory.

“You’re gonna be just fine.” Fake Alice said from the doorway, standing behind the coyote.

“How come you never told me?” Fake FP asked, resting his arm on Fake Alice’s shoulder.

The real Alice continued to cry as she shook her head. “It didn’t matter.”

“Didn’t matter?” Another Fake FP stood right beside her bed.

“How could you say that, Alice?” A second Fake Alice appeared on the opposite side of the bed as well. “Look what our secret did to you.”

“You became cold hearted.” The first Fake Alice walked around the coyote, standing at the end of the bed.

“You stopped caring about what people thought of you.” The second Fake Alice muttered in her ear.

“Your sex life resulted in THIS fiasco.” Fake Alice number one added. “You kept it in all those years and then you saw your Uncle Vinny a few months ago. Sparking the memories of everything that he did to you. Your pain stopped you from being able to touch FP again and it pushed him into the arms of your little cousin.

“And now I’m dead, on the floor, slowly being eaten by a mad canine.” Fake FP number two leaned his hands on the bed beside her.

“And you’re next.” Fake FP number one said, still standing by the bedroom door.

“Okay, everybody, just SHUT UP!” Alice screamed from the bed, the pain and fatigue slowly causing her to slip away.

“The sun’s rising.” Fake Alice One said, looking out the windows.

“That’s a full day, gone.” Fake FP Two added. The real Alice let her head fall in both annoyance and exhaustion.

“Too bad you’re hurt persona made sure you never had any friends. Otherwise they would look for you after you don’t make it home on Monday.” Fake Alice Two jumped in.

“But even if they did, it’d be too late.” FP One spoke from behind the coyote. “You’re already gonna be dead.”

“Unless you can find a way to tumble on out of those handcuffs and off the bed.” Fake Alice One made clear.

“What did you just say?” The real Alice lifted her head and all four hallucinations were gone.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Hey, guys. We’re almost to the end of this story. I’m thinking maybe the next chapter is the last one, so I hope you enjoyed this little Alternate Universe/crossover. Please tell me what you think down in the comments below and have an awesome weekend! Love you all! MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

“Tumble.” Alice whispered to herself, seeing her breath in the almost freezing temperature of the house with the broken air conditioner. “The tumblers. It’s all about the tumblers.” Alice smiled, remembering what FP had taught her about picking locks back in high school. And her hair. She had bobby pins in.

She shivered, excitedly looking over at her right handcuffed wrist, the good one, and she leaned her head over, attempting to grab for her hair pins. Just as she felt the top of her head with the tips of her fingers, there was resistance. She pulled and tugged, trying her best to reach for the pin on the back of her head, but she couldn’t reach. She screamed in frustration and another Fake Alice returned.

“Hey, Alice.” She said as she danced a little on the right side of the bed. “Remember that week at Coachella, just before graduating college?” She screamed as if yelling over a crowd.

“What?” The real Alice wondered in her inside voice.

“Remember Coachella?!” Fake Alice yelled even louder.

“Yes, yes! Why are you screaming?” The real one asked quietly.

“Remember when the Motley Crue performed and you lost her mother’s favorite hair clip and she was pissed?” Fake Alice continued to sway as if dancing along to something.

“Yes. What does that have anything to do with this? Are you just trying to point out more of my faults? Thanks!”

“No, no. Remember how you lost the clip?” Fake Alice asked and soon, she saw in the real Alice’s eyes that she finally understood.

“Oh!” Alice started shaking her head aggressively as if to rock music and soon, her bobby pins fell out. One landed in her lap and another, on the floor. “That’s alright, that’s alright.” She said to herself. “I only need one. Thank you, Al-” Before she finished, she looked up and saw that Fake Alice was gone yet again.

She bent over, struggling to pick up the bobby pin in her mouth, but when she finally did, she laughed with joy, moving her mouth over to her right handcuff, attempting to put the bobby pin inside the keyhole to the cuff. She heard the coyote growling and she looked over to see him standing, staring at her with threatening eyes. “Stay! Stay!” She tried to mumble with the bobby pin still in her mouth. “Nuh uh!” She watched him slowly step closer to the bed and her instincts told her to move back farther on the bed, though she didn’t move very far. “Good doggy!” She mumbled again, knowing those types of remarks wouldn’t work on a wild animal. She closed her eyes and shook her head at herself before continuing to keep an eye on him. He growled some more and she glared at him, wanting nothing more than to growl back. But she didn’t want to provoke him, so she just sat there, staring him down.

He took another step toward the bed and she felt her weak body wanting to give up. Soon, horrible shooting pains ran up and down her legs and she closed her eyes, breathing heavily, the fog from her breath in the cold air filling the room.

“It’s all about the tumblers.” She heard Fake FP at her right shoulder as she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck!” She cried out in pain, the bobby pin falling out of her mouth and into her lap again as her legs shook. She shivered from the cold and shivered from the pain and her body seized.

“It was only a matter of time before that happened.” Fake Alice said, standing behind Fake FP to the real Alice’s right. “Lack of water, lack of food. Lack of blood flow due to the almost subzero temperatures in here.”

Fake FP laughed at the fake women over his shoulder. “I’m so glad we’re hallucinations. I don’t even remember what the cold feels like.”

“Right?” Fake Alice laughed, putting a hand on Fake FP’s shoulder.

“Shut up!” The real Alice said when her seizure finally ended. “I have to try again.” She said, searching for the bobby pin.

“Nope.” Fake FP shook his head. “Can’t do that anymore.”

“Your seizure caused the bobby pin to fall to the floor.” Fake Alice spoke.

Alice closed her eyes, crying again before she heard the coyote’s growl. When she reopened them, the Fake Ones were gone and she watched as the coyote walked over to FP’s body to take another bite. Anger overcame her and she yanked her hands in the cuffs. “I’m not dying here like this!”

“That’s my girl!” Fake FP came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Soon, he was joined by a Fake Penny who rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, Alice in Wonderland! This place is far from Wonderland, ain’t it, Cuz?” Fake Penny asked with a taunting laugh.

“Can you believe them?” Fake Alice said on the other side of the room. “Right in front of you? And your own cousin? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.”

“Alice….Alice you’ve gotta get out of here. You have to survive this to tell them. You have to tell all of them.” The real Alice followed the voice and looked over to a corner of the room where she saw her 14 year old self. “Please….Tell our story, Alice. There are other girls and boys out there with similar stories who need to be heard. You can win this.”

Alice screamed, trying her best to rid the room of her hallucinations and she lost almost all of her energy.

“Well...This weekend didn’t turn out the way we planned.” A new Fake FP said, lying on the end of the bed, near Alice’s feet.

“Nope.” Another Fake Alice admitted, lying beside him. “Wouldn’t have worked anyway...You would’ve shrunk in this freezing cold cabin.”

“Haha! That’s true. The cold makes your skin contract and reduces the blood flow to your skin. We probably wouldn’t have had much fun.” Fake FP responded.

“And me with my broken wrist...I wouldn’t have even been able to help you.” Fake Alice winked at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

The real Alice gasped, looking to her left at her bad wrist. She watched the fog of her breath leave her mouth as her shivering continued to control her entire body. She noticed that her skin had seemed to shrink and she felt the adrenaline and nerves in her stomach.

“It’s gonna fucking hurt!” Another Fake Alice stood beside her on the bed, bringing her face close to the real Alice’s. “But you gotta do it.”

The freezing journalist nodded and ground her teeth together as she made her first move, banging her wrist hard against the bedpost. She let out an ear-shattering scream before trying a second time. She screamed again.

“Couple more times, babe. You can do it.” FP’s voice rang out in her head.

She obeyed and finally heard the cracking of the bones in her wrist as it collided with the cold metal of the handcuffs which collided with the hard bedpost. When the, once healing, bones shattered, she let out the most shrilling sound, causing the coyote’s ears to perk up and he stood, watching her with a growl.

Once Alice finally caught her breath, she pulled her cold, broken wrist through the hole of the handcuff with a shriek and she quickly stood on the side of the bed her other hand was still bound to. She bent over, picking up the bobby pin that had fallen on the floor and with her limp wrist, adrenaline running through her body, she somehow managed to unlock the second cuff.

Her legs felt weak and useless, her cold body wanting to shut down right there. But she forced herself to dig deeper for the strength to make it passed the coyote and then out the front door. She looked to the door to exit, staring at the coyote as he continued to growl at her. Her eyes searched the room for something to distract him. The keys….but she needed those for the car.

She looked over to the window, seeing that it was still open. She hesitantly considered it as it seemed her only way out without being mauled by a vicious animal. She sighed, slowly making her way to the other desk across the room in order to get the keyring, which, inconveniently also had the handcuff keys attached. She saw her husband’s cold, pale body on the floor, pieces of him missing, thanks to the coyote.

As she continued to slowly walk toward the desk, the coyote slowly followed her. She bolted for the keys, grabbing them and running to the window, jumping out and onto the roof of the front porch. She quickly closed the window and felt her legs give out, causing her to fall off the roof, landing on the hard grass below. The grass was wet from the morning dew and she felt even colder than before. With the wind knocked out of her, she could barely move at first, but soon she heard something. Something familiar. Looking up at the porch beside her, there they were. The pack of coyotes, waiting for their leader to bring them this week’s meal. With no time to spare, she forced her noodle legs to stand, struggling to run for the car with the keys in her good hand.

Just as she shut the car door, the other coyotes ran for her and she started it, quickly driving away with tears in her eyes and a new hole in her heart where her husband, Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr. used to be.

The End.

* * *

 

**A/N: Wow! I know that was NOTHING compared to Stephen King’s masterpiece of a novel, but I’m glad I finally finished it. I really hope you liked it. Please let me know what you guys thought and if you have any questions, just ask me. I highly suggest you guys go watch “Gerald’s Game” on Netflix. Carla Gugino truly shines with her talent in that movie. Again, thanks for reading. I love you all. MWAH!**


End file.
